


Poemas de pólvora

by potatoblit



Series: Poemas de pólvora - Crossfire poems [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Abuse, Tags May Change, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoblit/pseuds/potatoblit
Summary: Lo más importante que aprendimos es que el hombre perece del fuego de la bala o del fuego del corazón; que este no muere cuando deja de latir, sino cuando la guerra le arrebata las pocas cosas que le quedan. Y aquel día, aquel 11 de mayo de 1945, acabó la guerra y Bertholdt ardió con furia.De él apenas quedaron los rescoldos.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> «Entonces, ¿quién inventa el tormento? El amor.  
Amor es el nombre extraño  
Detrás de las manos que agitan  
La intolerable camisa de llamas  
Que ningún poder humano puede alejar.  
Sólo vivimos, sólo suspiramos  
Consumidos por uno u otro fuego.»  
–T. S. Elliot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El general Magath ha mandado a Bertholdt a la guerra en contra de su voluntad. Aún no sabe si va a ser capaz de cometer las atrocidades que le son encomendadas. Él tiene una oportunidad para mostrar su valía.

**Paradero desconocido (Rusia)**

**20 de octubre de 1941**

* * *

—Vamos, he oído un ruido ahí dentro —gruñó Theo Magath con impaciencia.

Un furibundo estruendo se clavaba en los oídos de Bertholdt Hoover. La gruesa suela de las botas del soldado Porco Galliard golpeaba reiteradamente con fuerza la vieja puerta de madera de aquella casa de campo que parecía abandonada desde hace tiempo. La nieve les había dado tregua, pero el frío siberiano propio de la época arreciaba sin descanso y se colaba entre las múltiples capas de ropa, clavándose como alfileres hasta llegar al tuétano de los huesos del joven Bertholdt, que miraba asustado como sus compañeros trataban de allanar aquella vivienda.

La polvareda que levantó la madera al golpear al suelo hizo que los cristalinos ojos del muchacho se inundaran de lágrimas. Sería el serrín, el frío, o la sensación de no sentirse cómodo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine estos putos rojos.

Los otros hombres que los acompañaban entraron en fila a la pequeña casa. A pesar de encontrarse en medio de la estepa, no parecía preparada para soportar las tremendas temperaturas que se alcanzaban en esa zona de Kaluga por las noches.

Los tablones de madera que cubrían las paredes estaban quebrados. Las ventanas estaban rotas y sobre los alféizares se acumulaba la nieve que debía colarse cada vez que una nevada pintaba de blanco el paisaje. La mayoría de los muebles estaban rotos. Los que parecían en buen estado eran una vieja cómoda polvorienta y la mesa, que alguien había tumbado.

El olor a cadáver le nubló la mente. En su estómago vacío se revolvían los ácidos que amenazaban con salir en una arcada que consiguió disimular. La voz de Magath, el general, le hizo volver a la realidad y a centrarse en lo que fuere que estaban haciendo allí. Al pasar frente a él, el soldado Colt Grice propinó un codazo al joven alemán que soltó un quejido de dolor y advirtió que aquel gesto no había sido accidental.

Se vio obligado a pisar la polvorienta moqueta de la única habitación que constituía la planta baja de la casa. Hacía tiempo que nadie vivía allí, o al menos, debía hacer tiempo que los inquilinos debían haber abandonado lo que un día fue su hogar.

Añicos de los cristales de los ventanucos crujían bajo sus pies y el frío se le clavaba en las mejillas. Algunos de los soldados rebuscaban tras los muebles del primer piso y los otros en las habitaciones de la planta superior. Él examinaba la sala con el sonido de las risas de sus compañeros y los golpes de las puntas de hierro de sus botas contra la madera del piso de arriba. Estaban rompiendo las camas, desmontando cualquier cosa que vieran que seguía manteniéndose en pie. Tenían que dejar la firma del terror, hacer realidad su fantasía de poder. Tenían que hacer saber que habían estado allí y que seguirían cerca, y que eso hacían ellos; romper casas, romper cráneos, romper vidas.

Sin embargo, su misión en Rusia tampoco era esa. Aquello era solamente fruto del afán de destrucción de los alemanes y nada más.

Un fuerte golpe seco que provenía de cerca del soldado Galliard llamó la atención del chico hacia el cadáver que había pateado con su bota. Bajo sus pies, se volteaba el cuerpo en descomposición de una mujer que dejaba al descubierto infinidad de escarabajos y larvas que se retorcían en la carne putrefacta de su espalda. Parte de su pelo enmarañado cubría sus hombros, pero no llegaban a esconder los huesos de las vértebras que quedaban a la vista a la altura sus omóplatos.

La arcada volvió a él y se agachó para vomitar por segunda vez ese día. Sólo ácidos salieron de su boca sobre el suelo de madera junto al cuerpo de la que un día debió de ser la madre de la familia.

—Puto marica —espetó uno de sus superiores retirándose, para dejar a la vista el cuerpo de un niño de apenas diez años con la cara desfigurada y el brazo dislocado en una postura casi inimaginable. En la siguiente arcada que le retorció el cuerpo, apenas pudo expulsar aire. Los pasos de Zeke, la insolente mano derecha de Magath, se alejaron con los de Galliard en busca de los soldados que investigaban el piso de arriba.

Bertholdt escupió el exceso de saliva y bilis que se le acumulaba en la boca. Un crujido que parecía provenir de la cocina de la casa llamó su atención y su mirada se centró automáticamente en el obrador que no le permitía ver qué había en lo que parecía una modesta despensa.

Se quedó unos segundos quieto, tomando el aire de forma irregular. Llevaba días comiendo cantidades ridículas de comida que siempre acababa vomitando, y su cuerpo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Los pasos de los suyos sonaban cada vez más cerca. La desnutrición podría estar jugándole una mala pasada y era más que probable que empezara sufrir delirios.

—¿Hay algo por ahí? —le preguntó su superior con un tono imponente al verlo en cuclillas sobre un charco de vómito y un hilo de saliva colgando de los labios.

Quería decirle que había oído un ruido, pero su garganta irritada y desgastada no emitió sonido alguno. Quería decirle que no se encontraba bien y que podría haber sido una treta de su mente. También quiso arrodillarse ante él, llorar y decirle quería volver a casa. No fue capaz de moverse. Solo miró confuso como el comandante se aproximaba, fusil en mano, a la despensa.

A sus pies apareció un perro, un podenco castaño que le miraba con los ojos curiosos y con la lengua fuera, jadeando. El animal estaba en los huesos y tenía aspecto de estar totalmente sediento, además de muerto de hambre. No era muy difícil notarlo, puesto que ni él ni ninguno de los suyos vivía mucho mejor que aquel pobre can abandonado y rodeado de cadáveres.

Magath le propinó una patada en las costillas y el animal emitió un sonido agudo que debía ser su llanto. Con el rabo entre las piernas, se escondió dentro de un pequeño armario cuyas puertas estaban abiertas y siguió lloriqueando mientras el hombre se acercaba a él.

—Despejado —gritó Galliard bajando las escaleras acompañado del resto de los hombres de la tropa. Insatisfechos por no poder acabar con la vida de algún campesino perdido, salían de la casa.

El crujido de la madera se reiteró y el capataz se detuvo, agudizando sus sentidos. El podenco seguía lloriqueando y temblando dentro del armario. Al aproximarse unos pasos más, el hombre se detuvo ante el pequeño almacén de la cocina. Bertholdt se puso en pie y se acercó a él para saber qué es lo que había visto, y todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron, paralizándolo por completo.

Ante ellos les miraba, de rodillas, un chico joven. Vestía con un pantalón y una camisa caqui y entre sus manos, sostenía varias latas. Desde su posición, los observaba como un animalillo asustado sin escapatoria.

Bertholdt observó su expresión y no encontraba palabras para representar de otra forma el miedo. Sus ojos húmedos trataban de esconder el pavor que sentía al sentirse descubierto por un grupo de nazis pero el tembleque de sus manos lo delataba.

El comandante presionó su fusil contra el pecho de Bertholdt, atrayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

—No va armado. —Le dijo con un tono firme—, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Pero, papá... —Al pronunciarse, la cara de Magath cambió drásticamente.

Bertholdt tenía prohibido referirse a él como padre fuera del cartel general. A pesar de haber sido siempre un chico ingenuo, aprendió con el tiempo a leer cada vez mejor a la persona que lo crió cuando su familia no pudo hacerlo. Aunque Theo Magath no fuera su padre de sangre y hubiera dejado claro que en territorio enemigo no son familia, sino guerreros, sabía que el hombre sentía cierta debilidad por él. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta. La ingenuidad del chico le llevó a pensar que a Magath le temblarían las piernas si le lloriqueaba y terminaría por mandarlo de vuelta a Alemania. El general se sintió dolido. No se sintió ridiculizado por ser infravalorado hasta el punto de que un soldado raso pudiera pensar que un par de pucheros le ablandarían el corazón, pero se sintió ligeramente dolido porque era Bertholdt, porque al fin y al cabo le había criado él, y porque había decidido jugar esa carta. Qué decepcionante y ruin. Sería la desesperación del momento, el frío, su debilidad física y mental, o que crió cuervos que un día le sacarían los ojos… Bertholdt jugó su última baza, pero esa clase de juego sucio no funcionaba con Magath. Quizás surgía efecto con su padre real, al que las secuelas de la Gran Guerra habían dejado postrado en la cama de un hospital psiquiátrico cuando era una criatura, pero no con el general.

—Es un maldito rojo desarmado —le gruñó amenazante, cogiéndolo del cuello del uniforme—. O lo matas, o te quedas aquí lloriqueando hasta que te mate él aquí con sus propias manos. Nosotros nos vamos.

Tras sus palabras, Magath soltó el cuello de la camisa de Bertholdt con tal fuerza que el flaco cuerpo del soldado golpeó el obrador de madera. El murmuro de la tropa se iba alejando con el sonido de los pasos de su superior, que se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Soldado Hoover, no quiero volver a verle si no es con su sangre en sus manos.

Su padre ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo. Bertholdt devolvió la mirada al chico que, efectivamente, vestía con el uniforme propio del ejército de la URSS y llevaba prieta en una manga la banda roja con la hoz y el martillo bordados. Parecía un muchacho joven, no podía tener muchos más años que él. Se encontraba solo con un perro en plena estepa, lo que podía ser sospechoso. Sacudió su cabeza, como si con aquel gesto pudiese sacar los pensamientos de su mente; él no estaba allí para cuestionarse la razón por la que un socialista de veintitantos solitario podría estar robando conservas de una casa de campo abandonada, sino por la causa de Alemania y de los suyos.

Empuñó el fusil y apuntó en dirección al chico, que cerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva, anticipando el fin de su vida. No era una cuestión de guerra, tampoco de orgullo; sino supervivencia. Terminar con esto y seguir adelante. Vivir un día más de batalla, un día menos de guerra.

Bertholdt era incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos, que le impedía sostener el arma con firmeza. Cerró los ojos para no ver la cara del muchacho, que le recordaba demasiado a él. La imagen del soldado ardía en sus retinas.

No podría decir cuál de los dos se sentía más aterrado en aquel preciso instante.

Posó el dedo en el gatillo y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. No fue capaz de presionarlo. Hizo otro amago de disparar.

Su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Furibundo, propinó una patada al muchacho y sollozó al oír el ruido de las latas que sostenía caer al suelo. Luego pateó su pecho hasta tumbarlo. Pisoteó su costado y sus piernas hasta que sintió el odio y la rabia bombear en su sangre, inundando sus venas. Ni siquiera era odio hacia el comunista. Era odio hacia sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de sacar el monstruo que llevaba dentro?

Bertholdt respiraba de forma irregular, entre dientes. Presionó con fuerza la punta de su fusil contra la frente del comunista, que temblaba hecho un ovillo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando que el alemán acabase con su vida.

—Puto rojo de mierda —gruñó con la voz áspera, en una vocalización apenas comprensible.

Buscaba y rebuscaba dentro de sí mismo el odio necesario para poder matar aquel chico, porque no encontraba ninguna razón por la que hacerlo. Tenía que buscar una razón, un único motivo que le hiciese tener las agallas necesarias para apretar el gatillo. Aquel chico no era nadie para él; no era su amigo, pero tampoco lo sentía como su enemigo, ni tenía nada que ver con la plácida vida que había podido llevar en Alemania meses atrás. Recordándolo, sollozó. Tenía que hacerlo por los suyos. Por el general, por su _padre_.

Y por la patria.

El ensordecedor sonido de un disparo inundó la estancia. Un charco de sangre teñía lentamente el suelo y humedecía suelas de sus zapatos.

Los sesos del podenco mancharon de rojo sus oscuros pantalones.

Sus piernas cedieron. La culata del fusil quedó apoyada en el suelo, y logró mantener mínimamente el equilibrio apoyado en su arma para vomitar la poca bilis que quedaba en su estómago sobre las botas del comunista, que lo observaba aterrado y confuso.

El llanto no se detuvo, pero pronto su estómago se dio por vencido y pudo dejar de vomitar. Con las manos temblorosas, cargó el fusil a su espalda y mojó sus dedos de la sangre del perro para embadurnar su abrigo verde. Después las mojó de nuevo y manchó sus botas y sus pantalones. Se arrodilló sobre el charco y con las manos aún sucias de sangre, se frotó con fuerza el pecho y los brazos, totalmente desesperado. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas.

El desconocido se incorporó, siseando del dolor que debía sentir en las costillas por los golpes que había recibido. Ante el movimiento, Bertholdt se alejó de él y corrió a trompicones hasta la puerta para seguir a los suyos, no sin antes detenerse y voltearse para mirar al comunista que, ya en pie, le miró fijamente de vuelta.

Tras unos segundos, arrancó a correr.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia siempre ha vivido como la bailarina de una cajita musical. Aún enjaulada, tiene la oportunidad de desplegar sus alas. Ella hace amigos de los dos bandos.

**Varsovia, 7 de junio de 1941**

* * *

Historia se balanceó de nuevo en la mecedora en la que había estado sentada gran parte de la tarde y suspiró. Abrió el libro que sostenía entre las manos desde hacía rato, pero era imposible centrar la atención en el contenido de este. Aquella casa la aburría. Observó los muebles de la estancia: la enorme cama recia con las sábanas impolutas y sin una sola arruga, la cenefa dorada que conjuntaba con el detalle tallado en la madera del cabezal de su lecho, el enorme baúl de madera pintado a mano que tenía a sus pies; la enorme estantería de ébano repleta de libros antiguos, y en una esquina, una butaca de estilo rococó. Todo lujo innecesario que no quería por nada del mundo, pero que no podía rechazar, dado que no se encontraba en su casa.

Tras la declaración de guerra de Francia e Inglaterra a Alemania, la ciudad ya no era un lugar seguro. La inglesa había pausado sus estudios en la universidad de Wurzburg para visitar a su hermana Frieda afincada en Varsovia, pero tras complicarse el conflicto entre los países, se veía sin escapatoria en la capital polaca. Incapaz de volver a Alemania ni a su querida ciudad de Londres, pensó en cómo deberían estar pasándolo los suyos. Frieda mantenía una fluida relación por correspondencia con sus padres y sus hermanos. A pesar de saber que estaba protegida por la familia Reeves, socios de su padre y miembros del gremio de comerciantes de la ciudad, le reprochaban haberle permitido marcharse de Londres.

Historia se crió en el seno de una familia adinerada, pero ella era de orígenes modestos. Su auténtica madre era la doncella de su madrastra, una mujer se había dedicado desde siempre a la enseñanza. Fue el resultado de un descuido, un desliz de su errático padre, un hombre vanidoso e impulsivo que se acostaba con la mujer que cuidaba de su esposa y que invirtió toda una herencia en la creación de su empresa que, lejos de las expectativas que la familia Reiss tenía puestas en ella, siempre les permitió vivir de manera holgada.

Apenas había tenido contacto con su difunta madre, pero cuando Historia era pequeña la mujer le insistió que lo peor que podía pasarle en la vida era querer a alguien más que su propia vida. El amor es una trampa para mujeres. Si amas con locura a un hombre te vuelves esclava, y amar siempre es someterte a la peor tiranía; aquella en la que estás dispuesta a doblegarte por la más pequeña de las migajas. Y así vivía ella, con esa idea clara, cuidando a la mujer con que su amante se había casado y vendiendo su amor a hombres desconocidos en los antros nocturnos del centro de la ciudad.

Puedes no amar a un hombre pero es imposible no amar a tu propia carne. Amar a un hijo es la peor prisión de todas, y por eso nunca fue capaz de aceptar a Historia como tal. Dejó que la criaran las sirvientas de la casa y su hermana Frieda, la única persona que alguna vez la había apreciado de forma genuina. Era diametralmente opuesta a su madre biológica, ella siempre le decía que lo mejor que podía sucederle era ser capaz de amar a los demás más que a tu propia vida, y su objetivo vital era ser feliz ofreciendo ese amor incondicional al prójimo. Nunca habló de esclavitud, pero en su filosofía de vida estaba implícita la aceptación de la servidumbre, e Historia nunca tuvo claro si ella misma podría acatar algo así.

Necesitaba alejarse de su hogar durante un tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden, y por eso dejó Londres y partió a Wurzburg, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana. Frieda abandonó su familia años atrás para formarse en Teología. Había intentado ir al Vaticano, aunque ella siempre había querido viajar a Roma y aprender en las universidades italianas, pero no había vivido lo suficiente como para ver como las camisas negras alzaron a los fascistas al poder. La cruda realidad, para Frieda, fue que las guerras no se pueden combatir con flores.

También le costó darse cuenta de que se lo iban a poner más que difícil; que no muchas mujeres eran aceptadas en las universidades, y mucho menos, vistas ostentando una cátedra, pero eso nunca la achantó ni la hizo cambiar de idea. Historia admiraba eso de su hermana. Frieda siempre tenía una llama encendida en ella. Consiguió sus objetivos e inició sus estudios en la capital Polaca. Historia no tuvo más remedio que hacer de su escapatoria un sueño: dar clases a otras mujeres que no habían tenido su suerte y no podían acceder a los estudios.

Como era lógico pensar, su padre estaba totalmente en contra de esa decisión, especialmente cuando las chispas del conflicto bélico encendían la fogata que haría arder el mundo, pero no se vio capaz de encerrarla en su caserío unos tantos años más. No se arrepentía de su decisión, aunque si no fuera por el antojo de marcharse de casa, no se vería retenida en Polonia por culpa de la guerra. No podía evitar pensar que si había sucedido, es porque Dios lo había querido así, y que alguna importancia tendría su papel en lo que fuere que sucediese allí.

Se puso en pie aprovechando el impulso que le dio la mecedora y salió de su habitación para reunirse con la familia, que tomaba el té de las cinco en el salón. Les anunció que saldría durante un rato para visitar la biblioteca pública, que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la casa, y así lo hizo. Anduvo calle abajo durante unos minutos y visitó la librería, la floristería y la mejor tetería de la ciudad. Allí la gente bebía a la sombra de un gran toldo verde, a merced de la suave brisa veraniega y ajenos a los bombardeos que sucedían a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad. El aire olía a pólvora y metal, pero ese era el aroma de Varsovia ahora, y a nadie le perturbaba a esas alturas. La biblioteca quedaba ya cerca de donde andaba, y dudó durante unos instantes si entrar.

Siguió caminando hasta ir más allá. Según avanzaba la calle era menos transitada y su mantenimiento era más pobre. Las fachadas de las casas se descolorían, el suelo era cada vez más granulado y el cielo se volvía más gris. Se adentró a lo que parecía una de las zonas más modestas de Varsovia, dado el estado de las casas y el olor a orín que se hacía más intenso a cada paso que daba.

En un muro, frente a ella, vio dibujada con pintura negra y blanca la estrella de David. Sin haberse dado cuenta se había adentrado en un gueto judío. El portón de hierro estaba abierto de par en par y nadie custodiaba la entrada al recinto, y aquello le dio mala espina. Eso no la asustó, sino más bien lo contrario; la animó a descubrir aquel pequeño rincón prohibido de la ciudad y con paso decidido cruzó la entrada y se adentró en la ciudadela amurallada.

Las casas parecían ladrillos de hormigón en medio de un laberinto de cemento; las calles, los muros que separaban la ciudad de los polacos de la jaula que pertenecía a los judíos eran grises. También los suelos. En el aire se respiraba la arenilla que parecía que cubría todo el gueto, tiñendo de un color amarillento los tejados y los alféizares de los ventanucos.

Al doblar la esquina se encontró, por fin, con otros transeúntes. Había algunos niños y niñas jugando a la comba, hombres y mujeres que hablaban entre ellos, y otros que se quedaban en silencio para mirar como ella paseaba por la calle. Atraía las miradas a su paso y en cierto modo, era comprensible; su melena dorada y su pálida piel decorada por alguna que otra peca la delataban como extranjera. Estaba segura de que aquellas personas rara vez habían visto a una mujer inglesa deambular sin rumbo el sucio gueto judío de Varsovia.

Perdida entre las laberínticas calles de aquel lugar, llegó a un callejón sin salida en que reverberaba un sonido que hacía tiempo que no oía y que echaba mucho de menos. La música que provenía de las teclas de un piano y de unas manos verdaderamente prodigiosas la atrajo hasta la puerta de una de las casas, la última que se erguía como límite del estrecho callejón. Su puerta estaba abierta.

Envalentonada, se atrevió a entrar en la vivienda. Los muebles estaban en buen estado, pero estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de polvo, como si hiciera tiempo que nadie vivía allí. Ante ella se desplegaba la escalera. La suela del bajo tacón de sus zapatos repiqueteaba en las baldosas que cubrían el suelo y el sonido debería advertir al músico, que no dejó de tocar la pieza. Una vez en el descansillo, sintió el piano cerca. Asomó por el umbral de la primera puerta que había ante ella y vio la figura de una mujer sentada en un viejo taburete de madera. Vestía con una camisa blanca algo arrugada y con alguna que otra mancha gris y un pantalón negro que llevaba sujeto con un resplandeciente cinturón de cuero acharolado. Su cabello oscuro resplandecía y se tornaba ligeramente rojizo cuando los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana bañaban sus angulosas facciones e iluminaban las pecas de su piel morena. Tras dos bruscos movimientos con los brazos, la mujer finalizó su pieza.

Se quedó unos segundos en esa posición, con los dedos crispados en las teclas del piano y los brazos extendidos, sintiendo la presencia de alguien en la habitación.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Historia apoyada en el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. Observó su cabello rubio, y el rubor que se posaba sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Sin duda alguna, era una chica extranjera. Analizó el vestido que llevaba; sencillo, negro y sobrio, las medias oscuras y sus zapatos de charol. _Dinero_.

—Tocas muy bien —le susurró la inglesa, intentando que la mujer dejase de estudiarla con la mirada.

—Oh. Hablas mi idioma —musitó con sorpresa y cierto desinterés—, creía que eras americana.

—Soy de Inglaterra, pero hablo alemán desde que era así —gesticuló para hacerle entender que era un idioma dominaba desde la infancia—. ¿Esa pieza es tuya?

—Solo es un borrador —respondió con cierto desdén, y se dio la vuelta con prisa para coger las partituras, como si no quisiera que la otra viera rubor que tenía sus mejillas—. Aún queda mucho por perfeccionar.

—A mí me parece que suena precioso. Soy Historia Reiss.

—Yo soy solo Ymir.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Aunque el silencio podía antojarse incómodo, ambas percibían cierta confidencia mutua. Ymir pellizcaba las esquinas de las partituras sin saber que decir, Historia solo la observaba.

—Toca algo más que sea tuyo.

—Uh. Otro día —susurró—. Me apuesto lo que quieras que no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo tampoco debería estar aquí.

Ambas se rieron e Ymir se puso en pie. Era mucho más alta de lo que Historia imaginaba cuando la veía sentada en el enano taburete de madera frente al monstruoso piano. El sol del atardecer acentuaba cada una de las esquinas de su tez y cada arruga de la ropa que quedaba holgada de su cuerpo, como una segunda piel que no le pertenecía. Parecía más pequeña en esa habitación de muebles enormes, pero sacaba más de una cabeza de altura a la inglesa. Su alargada cara y su alta estatura hacían que pareciera que estaba enfermizamente delgada, aunque los huesos de las muñecas no mentían. Lo estaba. Y le incomodaba que la observasen. Con un cortés gesto, le indicó a Historia que saliera de la habitación y bajara las escaleras para salir de la pequeña casa.

—Creía que vivías aquí —comentó la inglesa para romper el silencio incómodo que compartían.

—Vivo en otra casa, aunque no es muy diferente de esta. —Ymir dobló su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó la altura de Historia y cruzó los brazos—. Aunque quizás debería preguntar yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Aquí?

—Conozco a casi todos los judíos de este gueto y definitivamente, tú no eres de ellos.

—Oh. En realidad... me perdí. No sabía que había un gueto aquí. Estoy en la ciudad visitando a unos miembros de la familia, pero con la guerra no puedo volver a Alemania… ese lugar ya no es seguro para mí.

—Ah, la guerra... —suspiró la músico.

Ambas anduvieron en silencio por los callejones bajo el atardecer, bajo la mirada de los curiosos que se sorprendían de ver la pianista con la mujer extranjera.

Al girar en una esquina, se encontraron con alguien que no era judío. Vestía con un uniforme negro y no llevaba el brazalete con la estrella de David en el brazo, como el resto de los habitantes. Su cabello quedaba oculto bajo una gorra negra del mismo color y diseño que su uniforme. Historia tragó saliva al ver el logotipo de la SS bordado en la banda que llevaba en el brazo.

—¿Qué mierdas haces, rata inmunda?

El soldado propinó un rodillazo en el estómago a Ymir, que se estremeció de dolor. Historia chilló asustada, pero el alemán no siguió agrediendo la mujer.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, usted no puede estar aquí. Espero que esta judía no la estuviese molestando —el soldado miró desafiante a Ymir, como si se preparase para pegarle la paliza de su vida.

—No, no se preocupe, no le haga daño. —La muchacha cogió con delicadeza el brazo de la pianista, que no apartaba la mirada de los ojos del soldado—. Había venido aquí a ver a mi tío, que trabaja para ustedes y no sabía volver. Esta amable señora me estaba enseñando donde está la salida.

—Será un honor acompañarla a la salida —dijo amablemente el alemán haciendo un gesto para que ella anduviese en la dirección indicada.

Historia obedeció al oficial y se alejó de Ymir, que miraba perpleja como Historia se iba cogiendo del brazo al soldado.

Antes de desaparecer tras la última esquina, ella se volteó para mirarla a los ojos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt echa de menos la plácida vida que llevaba en Alemania antes de empezar la guerra. La crueldad le hace sentirse sucio y quiere arrancarla de su piel como sea. Él se siente incapaz de vivir de atrocidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: homofobia e intento de abuso sexual.

**Algún lugar cerca de Mozhaysk (Rusia), ** **23 de octubre de 1941**

* * *

Bertholdt se sentó sobre la pequeña caja de madera que tenía de asiento y suspiró con alivio. Tras haber pasado casi tres días caminando de sol a sol por la estepa rusa, podía tomarse un pequeño descanso en el campamento que algunos alemanes habían instalado cerca de Mozhaysk, mientras la ciudad era atacada y saqueada.

La forma de proceder siempre era la misma: un campamento central y otros asentamientos periféricos rodean el perímetro del territorio objetivo, como las leonas al acecho esperando acorralar a su presa. El campamento central no era más que un teatrillo de guiñoles; barracones deshabitados, cajas vacías y algún soldado armado de amenaza para alertar a los enemigos que el águila negra acecha las tierras siberianas y tiene sed de sangre. Los auténticos asesinos entran en combate de otras localizaciones, incluso del aire. No importa cuán precavidos sean los tácticos militares, siempre son ingenuos. Y siempre caen.

Magath y sus hombres habían tenido que volver sobre sus pasos para reunirse con el Reichführer, que se dirigía a Moscú. Algunos de los más veteranos habían marchado a recibir al alto cargo y las tropas más experimentadas habían sido enviadas los campamentos clave para atacar la ciudad rusa. En los campamentos periféricos esperaban los soldados más jóvenes o aquellos encargados de la cocina, la limpieza y la logística. Algunos ellos se preparaban para partir hacia el frente, aunque muchos de ellos habían salido a patrullar a sus anchas. Había sido un acto totalmente temerario abandonar a soldados que no han superado la treintena, armados con fusiles, ideas férreas y sed de sangre.

Bertholdt aprovechó la intimidad para hurgar en su mochila y recuperar de ella la única pertenencia que se había llevado de Alemania; su cuaderno de dibujo. A pesar de ser un excelente químico y un prodigio de las ciencias exactas su verdadera pasión oculta siempre había sido el arte, pero la presión de Magath lo había llevado a acabar su carrera de ciencias para convertirse en uno de los cerebros del regimiento de artillería.

Hojeó las páginas de papel entre las que escondía garabatos y estudios de anatomía, además de distintas copias de diferentes obras famosas del neoclásico, su mayor debilidad artística. Su último dibujo ahora era un mero borrón oscuro. El primer día que puso un pie sobre tierras rusas dibujó el paisaje que se desplegaba bajo sus botas: la tundra helada, coronada por las montañas que se desdibujaban en el horizonte, como si fuesen un espejismo. Las vistas merecían ser recreadas con acuarela, pero fuera de Alemania no tenía más que una pequeña caja de carboncillo con la que debía conformarse.

Cogió el fragmento de carbón más pequeño que tenía y empezó a trazar diversas líneas inconexas sobre una hoja en blanco. No estaba dibujando en especial, solo se dejó llevar y cedió libertad a sus ociosas manos.

Con cada trazo, las líneas se volvían más sofisticadas. El polvo del carbón evidenciaba donde se encontraban las luces y las sombras y dieron sentido a la figura; la casa de campo. O como debía haber sido algún día; con las paredes recias y los ventanucos intactos; con el humo en la chimenea, alguna canción de cuna y quizás, la risa de un niño. Y un soplo de esperanza. O el olor a hogar.

El disparo, el retroceso, el polvo, la sangre.

Pasó la página y siguió dejando que sus manos se expresasen con total libertad. Esta vez arrastraban el carboncillo en trazos más delicados, suaves y precisos. Sus dedos sabían lo que hacían, dibujaban algo concreto, tangible y real; una figura masculina que recordaba casi a la perfección. A pesar de que esa no era la ropa que llevaba cuando le vio en la casa de campo, lo vistió con un abrigo largo y un gorro de piel; quizás la ropa que vestiría en otra ocasión. Sin hoz, sin martillo, sin uniforme. Sin arma.

El disparo, el retroceso, el polvo, la sangre. El olor. El pecho oprimido.

El carboncillo acariciaba la hoja con la misma delicadeza que una pluma al trazar los mechones de su pelo. Era complicado hacer justicia a sus facciones pero el dibujo era perfectamente reconocible. Sus finas cejas y sus ojos pequeños. La nariz rota que había sanado torcida. Sus brazos agarrando las solapas del abrigo y sus piernas doblándose para ponerse de rodillas.

El disparo, el retroceso, el polvo, la sangre. El olor. El pecho oprimido. La calidez húmeda del líquido carmesí tiñendo sus ropas, el peor de los pecados aferrándose a su piel.

Aún quedaba sangre seca pegada en sus mejillas y olía a cadáver y a muerte. Pálido y sucio representaba a la encarnación de la parca en la Tierra, lo que sería la mayor de las fantasías para cualquier soldado que ve en el tercer Reich el espejismo de un mundo mejor.

Su respiración acelerada le pidió tregua al cuerpo y dejó el cuaderno para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Empezaba a debatirse entre la vida y la muerte; entre sobrevivir un día más o abandonarse para no vivir tal infierno. Sus altos cargos eran, por el momento, el único billete de vuelta a casa que le quedaba. Quizás no podía contar con su padre, pero aun debía caber la oportunidad de ser reasignado en otras funciones lejos del frente. Si Magath lo había intentado moldear desde niño a su imagen y semejanza quizás aún quedaba alguna oportunidad. Tenía que intentar vivir un día más.

Tras preparar en la cocina un cuenco lleno de agua templada, Bertholdt se deshizo de su abrigo. Sin cuidado alguno desabrochó los botones de la camisa provocando que alguno de ellos se descosiera y se perdiera por el suelo. Deslizó por sus hombros los tirantes que mantenían los pantalones del uniforme sujetos y pudo quitarse, al fin, la camiseta blanca para dejar su torso al descubierto.

Hundió las manos en el agua para mojarse la cara y cerró los ojos. Su piel agradeció la cálida sensación, pero en su estómago se revolvía de pensar lo que se parecía el agua a la sangre. Pensó en cuando era pequeño y su padre aún estaba cuerdo, y perdía la noción del tiempo jugando en el parque de tierra cuando llovía. Siempre acababa enfangado y calado hasta los huesos, con una la risa clavada en el pecho y arena bajo las uñas. Sus tías lo bañaban justo antes de irse a dormir, y lograba conciliar el más plácido de los sueños gracias a la sensación de limpieza y el olor a lavanda que desprendía el perfume del jabón.

Cogió de la mochila una pieza de ropa que guardaba para aquel tipo de ocasiones. La hundió en el agua y empezó su labor con los brazos y las axilas, siguiendo por su pecho. El agua mantenía la temperatura pero la brisa hacía que se enfriara al entrar en contacto con su piel. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería enfermar.

—Mira, si tenemos aquí al marica —enunció una voz que no sonaba muy lejana. Varias carcajadas siguieron al comentario y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Tres jóvenes soldados se habían colado en su cubículo del barracón y no parecía que tuvieran buenas intenciones.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —rió otro de ellos.

—Déjame ver qué tienes por aquí —dijo un tercero manoseando sus cosas, a lo que no pudo callar.

—¡Deja eso! —Bertholdt chilló y se abalanzó sobre él para evitar que rebuscasen en su mochila, pero fue en vano.

—¿Esto qué es? –El que parecía mayor de todos sostenía el cuaderno de dibujos entre las manos—, ¿Escribes un diario, como las niñas?

Intentó de nuevo recuperar su libreta pero las manos de uno de ellos lo agarraron con fuerza y lo inmovilizaron.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era marica de verdad —comentó alguno de ellos señalando los dibujos.

—¿Sabías que a los depravados como tú los matan en Alemania? —El chico que lo inmovilizaba se lo dijo con sorna—. Los gasean en Terezin con los judíos, los tullidos y los disidentes, aunque sean de raza aria. 

La ira invadía el cuerpo de Bertholdt que se dejó llevar por sus demonios. Le escupió al soldado en la cara.

Este respondió casi de inmediato empujándolo para tirarlo contra el suelo. Otro de los chicos se agachó para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie mientras el primero se cebaba con él y lo golpeaba varias veces.

—No eres nadie cuando no está papá para ayudarte, ¿eh?

El muchacho que lo inmovilizaba se agachó y lo atrajo con él, obligando a Bertholdt a arrodillarse en el suelo, su cara contra la tierra y sus manos inmovilizadas en su espalda.

—No te preocupes, princesa, esto te va a gustar. —Tras él, oyó el repiquetear de la hebilla de un cinturón—. Te prometo que seré delicado.

Inmediatamente después, un pitido ensordecedor resonaba en sus tímpanos tras oír un disparo. El aire que tenía en los pulmones salió súbitamente de su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad. Sus extremidades se volvieron más pesadas. No podía respirar.

Definitivamente, se estaba muriendo.

Su cuerpo se convertía en peso muerto sobre la tierra helada, y el sonido que sentía en los oídos se desvaneció.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
